User talk:Solar Dragon
Hi, welcome to Top Trumps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The X Factor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:32, 20 April 2009 :Sure, just remind me tomoz as i have to go to bed, maybe add another message to my talk so i get another email through.--Sgtcook 21:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :i just made you admin status. I have but i don't buy top trumps anymore.--Sgtcook 15:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe in the future, but right now i have some exams coming up and i have some revision to do (plus 2 projects).--Sgtcook 15:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :D —— I was just about to change your rights to SysOp/Rollback when I realised I was beaten to it. 20:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Top Trumps Wiki looks like a fun place and you have all obviously worked hard on the content. There are about 70 ; could you please categorize them? Then I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Currently all the uncategorised pages are actually categorised, but seem to still be on the page. I should probably reply at your talkpage at Central Wikia, or email you, but I'll let Solar do that himself. 14:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::How unusual. I'm sorry I didn't check them individually (the list is down to 33 today for some reason). Anyhow, I've added the wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Interwiki links I got an email about your edits, saw the page and thought, wouldn't interwiki links be great to put in here, so i did it. What do you think?--Sgtcook 17:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I decided to try and catch up again. The thing about Interwiki links all over the page is that they look ugly and i don't like them. A few are OK but 30 don't look very good. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, this Freej pack, I have one! Go me!!! Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:Forums I'll try to remember tomoz (if not remind me before 10pm at night :P), as i have some revision to finish and a bed to go to...--Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 22:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Calculator Maths Mock and a Physics and Chemistry GCSE.--Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 22:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Any idea what my username was? I sent for an email request and nothing has come through, and i tried registering as sgtcook but it's taken or not allowed.--Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 10:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)